DALLA DALLA
Dalla Dalla (Hangul: 달라달라; stylized as DALLA DALLA) is a song recorded by South Korean girl group ITZY. It is the first and title track from their first single IT'z Different. The music video was released on February 11, 2019. The song also has a remix and is the fourth track from the first extended play by ITZY, IT'z ICY. Description Original (ITZY official site): "ITZY는 그룹의 아이덴티티와 색깔을 효과적으로 표현한 첫 디지털 싱글 앨범 'IT’z Different'의 타이틀곡 '달라달라'로 가요계 등장을 알린다. 타이틀곡 '달라달라'는 특별한 개성을 지닌 5명의 멤버들이 만나 유니크한 조합을 탄생시킨 것에 기안해 기존 K팝의 형식을 깨고 새롭게 제작한 'Fusion Groove(퓨전 그루브)'트랙이다. EDM, 하우스, 힙합 등 여러 장르의 장점을 취해 한 곡에 담아냈다. 가사는 세상의 중심에 선 '나'를 존중하고 사랑하는 내용으로, 존재 이유와 의미를 찾는 이 시대 개성들의 취향을 정조준한다. 그간 대중이 기대했던 '틴크러쉬', '걸크러쉬' 매력을 제대로 충족시킬 사운드와 메시지를 지녔다." (May contain some mistakes) translation: "ITZY announces the emergence of the music scene with the title song 'DALLA DALLA' of the first digital single album 'IT'z Different' that effectively expresses the group's identity and color. The title song 'DALLA DALLA' is a new 'Fusion Groove' track that breaks the existing K-Pop format by creating a unique combination of five members with special personalities. EDM, House, Hip-Hop, and other genres have been taken into one song. Lyrics are contents that respect and love 'me' at the center of the world, and aim at the tastes of the personalities of this era in search of the reason and meaning of existence. It has a sound and a message that satisfies the 'tin crush' and 'girl crush' charms expected by the public." Lyrics DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA lyrics|Ryujin|Ryu}}/All I love myself lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All I love myself Keep your chin up, we got your back Keep your head up, just keep on dreaming Keep your chin up, we got your back Keep your head up, just keep on dreaming lyrics|Yeji|Ye}}/All I love myself lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All I love myself |Rom =DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA lyrics|Ryujin|Ryu}}/All I love myself lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All I love myself Keep your chin up, we got your back Keep your head up, just keep on dreaming Keep your chin up, we got your back Keep your head up, just keep on dreaming lyrics|Yeji|Ye}}/All I love myself lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All I love myself |Eng = DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA DDA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA-DDA-LA People look at me, and they tell me They look at my looks alone and say I’m a punk So what? I don’t care, I’m sorry I don’t care, don’t care, really don’t care, because I don’t care for love There’s much more fun out there in the world Sisters tell me I still have a long way to become mature I’m sorry sorry, I don’t want to be mature, nope Just pretty but not attractive at all I’m different from the kids I’m different Don’t measure me by your standards alone I love being myself, I’m nobody else I’m different I love myself Something’s different about me, yeah I love myself Something’s different about me, yeah I’m different from you, yeah Bad, bad I’m sorry I’m bad, I’m just the way I am It’s such a little time to care about what others think I’m busy doing what I want to do My life, I will live my own way, don’t you care Cause I’m special, yeah I don’t care about what others think I like my style cause that’s me Sisters tell me I’m daring I’m sorry sorry, I don’t want to change, nope Just pretty but not attractive at all I’m different from the kids I’m different Don’t measure me by your standards alone I love being myself, I’m nobody else I’m different Don’t care what people say, I know myself. I’m talking to myself, keep your head up Hold your head up and go after your dreams Just keep on dreaming Keep your chin up, we got your back Keep your head up, just keep on dreaming Keep your chin up, we got your back Keep your head up, just keep on dreaming Just pretty but not attractive at all I’m different from the kids I’m different Don’t measure me by your standards alone I love being myself, I’m nobody else I’m different I love myself Something’s different about me, yeah I love myself Something’s different about me, yeah I’m different from you, yeah }} Audio Spotify Trivia *The music video was uploaded on JYP Entertainment's YouTube channel on February 11, 2019, and became the most viewed debut video by a K-pop group, beating the record set by "La Vie en Rose" by Iz One, with 17 million views in 24 hours. *'DALLA DALLA' is written by music production team Galactika (별들의전쟁), who also written Heart Shaker by Twice and other musics by Twice. *The song broke the record for the most music show wins by a debut song, with 9 total wins. *The song made ITZY the fastest to win a music show win by a girl group. *'DALLA DALLA' surpassed 100 million streams on Gaon Music Chart, earning group's first platinum certification. It was the first debut song by a K-pop group to earn a platinum certification from the Korea Music Content Association (KMCA) since certifications were introduced in April 2018. *'DALLA DALLA' is the song by a girl group with the most points on Gaon Chart in 2019 and the difference from the 2 spot is more than 200M points. Song Credits *'Background vocals by:' F R I D A Y . (GALACTIKA) / e.NA *'Drums by:' CHANG (GALACTIKA) *'Keyboards by:' 아테나 (GALACTIKA) *'Background vocals recorded by:' 별들의전쟁 * at GALACTIKA studios *'Digital editing by:' 정유라, HONZO *'Recorded by:' 엄세희 (JYPE Studios), 강연누 at U Productions *'Mixed by:' 이태섭 (JYPE Studios) at RCAVE Sound *'Mixing Assisted by:' 엄세희 (JYPE Studios) at RCAVE Sound *'Mastered by:' Chris Gehringer at Sterling Sound Links *"DALLA DALLA" Official Music Video **Teaser 1 **Teaser 2 **Voice Teaser **Performance Video *Music Video Behind: **Yeji **Lia **Ryujin **Chaeryeong **Yuna *Dance Practice: **"DALLA DALLA" Dance Practice **"DALLA DALLA" Dance Practice (Close-Up Ver.) Accolades Music program wins Navigation Category:ITZY Category:It'z Different Category:Songs Category:Title Track Category:Awards and nominations